Spellbound In Love
by xDarkHorsex
Summary: Title says it all! Nonslash, just it happens to be more focused on James' love life, and Sirius' love life as well. It's LilyJames and NarcissaLucius, also the other marauders are dating too, and so is Snape? Check it out! R&R por favor!


Lily sat in an empty compartment opening chocolate frogs and eating them casually. She sighed as she finished with it and looked out through the window and breathed out to see her breath clinging to the window. Lily smiled a little as she watched the breath take the form of words; it was a new spell that she had learned.

In another compartment, James sat alone in a compartment waiting for his friends. He was looking out the window thinking of Lily, and pranks, always mischievous. "I wonder where she is now?" he thought aloud. He shrugged, "I'll find out once Sirius, Remus and Peter get here," he grinned, and then laughed a little, "This'll be a great year!"

Suddenly, the door to the compartment opened; it wasn't any of the marauders, it was Sirius's ex-girlfriend, Beth Mason.

"May I sit here?" She asked James politely.

James grunted and rolled his eyes, "Fine," he muttered.

She smiled and sat down across from him. "Where's Remus?" She asked. Beth may have used to date Sirius, but after their awful break-up, which was a result of a prank James and Sirius pulled on her, she developed a crush on Remus.

"Remus?" James laughed, "What, are you trading in now, one marauder to another?" he joked.

"_Hmph!_" she stuck her nose in the air, "Well I never! You are just as bad as Sirius," Beth struggled to insult James.

He laughed, "You are just exchange us, next it'll be Peter, and then me!" James cracked up.

"I'm not trading Sirius in for Remus!" Beth stood up, "Stop it, or I'll tell Lily the reason I broke up with Sirius!" she threatened. James stopped his cackling abruptly.

Across the way, Narcissa sat in an empty corridor sighing as her gray eyes wandered in boredom as another object passed the train by. She was hoping for the moment, that she would not have to see her disgraceful cousin Sirius Black or any other Gryffindor for that matter it was bad enough these days that there was talk of allowing muggle children into the school, a Wizarding school with muggles is no school at all, just a prison, according to Narcissa.

She turned to her side, and opened her bag next to her on the seat to retrieve a small book. It was her diary. Then Narcissa retrieved a green pen behind her ear, and laid it down on the book.

Narcissa evilly grinned and opened the diary. She began to scribble a poorly shaped heart with snake running along the edges. In the center of the unattractive heart, and menacing snakes were two names, scarier then everything else.   
Narcissa + Lucius.

"I'm so bored," sighed Lily, "Where's Sarah and Beth?" Those were Lily's best friends. She knew that Beth had developed a crush on Remus Lupin after her mysterious break-up with Sirius Black. "Awful pranksters, I bet Beth's got caught in one of there traps, Remus probably led her into it," Lily muttered to herself.

For some reason, over the summer Lily had come across thoughts of James. It made her mirthful when she thought of him, but once she realized what her thoughts were she began to cringe.

"Ew, gross, not James!" she shook her head in displeasure.

Sarah Silverstone walked into a compartment where Lily was sitting. "Hi" she smiled. "How was your summer Lily?" Her short hair brushed her pale face and her green eyes shimmered in the light. She sat down across from her gal pal.

"Fine," Lily looked at Sarah, "Except, the weirdest thing keeps happening,"

"What? Is it juicy?" Sarah leaned in close to Lily.

"Well, sort of,"

"Tell, tell!"

"Well, over the summer, I've started thinking of," Lily looked up at the ceiling and gulped, and then she looked at Sarah to continue, "thoughts of James,"

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, "This is great!"

"Why?" Lily asked skeptical.

"Well, you know how James likes you, you guys would be such a cute couple!" Sarah exclaimed.

Lily giggled, "Maybe," she said.

"Oh, and I sort of like Sirius," Sarah said blushing.

"So you think I'd put in a good word for Sirius to James?" Lily folded her arms.

"Would you?" Sarah pleaded.

Lily laughed, "Maybe, first I have to actually date James," she explained.

"No problem," Sarah said getting her hopes up, "He's liked you since first year,"

"True," Lily said, "very true…."

James continued to sit there, utterly bored. Him and Beth hadn't said anything to each other since she threatened to tell Lily the prank him and Sirius pulled on her.

Beth and Sirius went on a date, and Sirius asked her up to the bedroom, to talk. She fallowed him up and went into his dorm. He told her to wait for him as he went to ask James to leave the room. Then James pulled out his wand and did a fake hex, that made it appear as if Sirius had been seriously hurt, maybe dead. Fake blood poured out of his mouth, and Beth got so worried that she fainted.

She didn't wake up for five whole days. She thought that her boyfriend was murdered by his best friend, when really they just meant to give her a scare.

James sighed again, "I'm sooo bored!" he complained, "Where are the other guys?" he wondered.

"Don't ask me," Beth said bluntly, "They'll come, the train just started moving," she explained.

"Right," James said. Sirius always came late because he always stole some galleons and knuts from another wizard so he could get something to eat. And Peter's family always gave long goodbyes, since he was an only child, and they were so excited that he was entering another year at Hogwarts. Then Remus was Head Boy this year, just so he could keep an eye on the other marauders, James snickered to himself.

"Well, I'm going to go drop bye Lily's corridor," he said getting up.

"I'll join you later," she said, Beth knew Remus would come here first.

"See ya," he grunted, James didn't really want Beth there, but he had no choice really.

James turned around and got out of the train compartment. He knew Lily was around somewhere, so he searched for her. He found a girl in an almost empty compartment with beautiful red hair and radiant green eyes. "Hey," he called out to her.  
Sarah looked up and saw James.

"Oh James! Hi! I thought I would eventually see you," Lily said in her usual tone. James grinned and messed his hair.

Sirius was looking everywhere for James, and he wasn't in their regular compartment. And then he realized "Aha, Jamesy!" he thought "Gone to flirt with Miss Evans, I daresay?" And he continued his search. He did notice Beth in the marauder's normal compartment, which gave him more of a reason not to enter the corridor.

Remus walked through the train, looking for his best friends. His face was pale and his hair almost as untidy as James'. A full moon was coming soon. Remus finally made it to the compartment where James and Lily were. He saw that they were talking and muttered, "I'll just sit over in this compartment if your..." he trailed off. Then he went and sat in the compartment.

James looked up at his friend, "Remus!" he said extending an arm. "Great to see you!"

Remus took James's hand and grinned, "It's great to see you too," Remus said.

"Aw.. how sweet," Lily said sarcastically.

"Don't listen to her," Sarah said, "Here," Sarah moved her books, "You can sit here," Remus looked at the empty seat, and then at James.  
James nodded, so Remus sat down.

Meanwhile, Narcissa fiddled with her thumbs endlessly as chattering noise filled the halls and as her gray eyes searched for Lucius Malfoy she wondered why they allowed that idiot of a person Arthur Weasley to come to Hogwarts.

Earlier a boy with bright red hair appeared in the corridor door, "Good day Miss Narcissa," the boy greeted her with a grin.

Narcissa just glared at the boy.

"Oh, it's me, Arthur Weasley, I'm starting my third year!" he explained to her.

"Yes, I know, Weasel," she snickered.

He continued to beam at her, "Well, as you know, I'm interested in muggle studies," Arthur explained to her, "So I was wondering if you had any muggle objects or books…"

"No! I would never touch anything related to a filthy mud-blood!" she snapped at him.

Arthur got a little frightened, "Well… um… I'll, er… just…… er, um…. Go… yes, go…." He stuttered. He ran out of the corridor and tightly shut the door.

"_AH!_" Narcissa erupted, and she tossed her dairy at the door.

"So," James sat down next to her, "Did you have a nice summer?" he grinned and messed his hair.

"It was okay, I suppose you were wreaking havoc as usual." Lily looked back at him, she had no idea what he was doing there. He was always hanging out with Sirius, Remus and Peter in the other compartment, but now he was in here.And Remus, he easily found James; maybe Sirius and Peter were coming too. '_Oh, boy, more_,' she thought to herself. Although Lily really knew deep down that she didn't care that much. As Lily thought of James, Sarah thought of Sirius.

Sarah smiled at James and Lily. They made such a good couple. She wished Sirius would get here. She really liked him, and he was her friend too, just like the rest of them

Narcissa stood up and walked down the halls looking in on the compartments for any sign of the young Lucius Malfoy.. Her fingers slowly pulled on one of the mechanisms for the sliding doors of the compartment where two of the marauders and two girls were. "Well, well, well" she said standing against the door surveying the scene with a malicious interest.

Lily's eyes went dark and narrowed; it was no surprise that they were on someone that they all pretty much hated would come and find them some point during the ride.

Narcissa evilly grinned; she knew that her being there was upsetting Lily immensely. "Ah, Evans is finally flirting with Potter," she cackled. Lily glared at Narcissa, and James became offended.

"Shut up Narcissa," Barked Sirius, he had suddenly appeared behind her in the hallway. She spun around and saw her tall, shaggy cousin standing there.

"Well, well, the Black gone wrong, here to join your _'party'_?" she spat coldly.  
Sirius narrowed his eyes and growled a bit in his throat.

"Aww…. The little puppy is growling, how _not _threatening," she laughed again.

James shot up, "Leave now Narcissa!" he snapped.

"James!" Lily got up to, "Don't do it,"

"Aw, your little girlfriend is protecting you," Narcissa was having a blast, and James was getting really pissed off.

"Don't do it, because I will!" Lily pulled out her wand and directed it at Narcissa. "Don't make me hex you Narcissa!" she threatened.

"Do not talk to me in that tone, mud-blood," she said as she fiddled with her fingers she then said, "I think I will stay...until you all get boring, soon enough that will happen," She closed the door and took a seat beside Sirius wishing this once that she could turn him into a cockroach-he would look oh so much better- and then she would squash him

James glared at Narcissa, and then sat down and looked at Lily. He made a gesture to for her to sit, then he mouthed, 'ignore her,'. She understood and took his command. "So, how was your summer," he turned to Sirius, ignoring that Narcissa was sitting right next to his friend.

Sarah looked at Lupin. He was so quiet sitting there. She smiled at him, "Hi there. You're being quiet, aren't you?" she whispered.

Remus perked up, "What? Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking," he quietly said back.

"Oh," Sarah sighed, "Do you know where Beth is?" she knew how Beth liked Remus, she would've thought that she saw him.

"Who?" Remus replied.

"You know, Beth," Sarah tried to jog his memory.

"Oh yeah, Sirius's ex, a little weird that girl," Remus said honestly.

Sarah felt utterly uncomfortable, he was saying the girl who obsessed over him was odd.  
"Oh, er… I guess," she gave a weak smile.

"Awful," Sirius finally responded to James's question, he was trying to eavesdrop on Remus and Sarah's conversation. "You know, just the same bloody talk, '_Sirius_, you should be more like your cousins,' and, 'Let's write the headmaster again to see if you can _transfer_,', and 'I don't want _you_ to be around the bloody mud-bloods,' and, 'Don't ever speak to that _Potter_ boy again, for you'll be severely punished!' Yeah, like I can separate from Prongs here!" Sirius joked.

James forced a crooked smile, and Narcissa glared at his cousin.

Lily could see the tension that was descending from Sirius, James and Narcissa and she knew this was not going to be good; and Lily didn't want to be there for it. "I'm going to take a little walk," She started to get up.

James got up, "Narcissa, leave!" he commanded her, "I swear I'll hex you, and you know I will!" he threatened.

"Not if I get to her first," Sirius muttered a spell under his breathe, and zits appeared all over Narcissa's face.

"Hmph!" Narcissa pulled out her wand and easily erased the pimples on her face. She then held her wand ready to cast a hex on Lily but thought to herself, '_Why do it when you are outnumbered wait till she is reading a book or bothering Sirius as she does with all her friends, if she has any?_' Narcissa evilly grinned, and her shiny black lipstick flashed in the lighting.

James looked at Sirius, "I can't take it anymore! On the count of three," He pulled out his wand. "One, two, three!"  
Narcissa's eyes widened, and she fled from the compartment.

"Looks like you scared her off, Jamsie boy" said Sirius smirking.

"Apparently," James laughed, he felt a little relived, he knew Remus was head boy, and he would have no choice but to turn his friend in. "I knew she was scared of me," he joked as his sat down back in his seat.

"I can't believe she just, left," Lily grinned.

"Yeah, surprising for Narcissa," Sarah agreed.

"Where's Peter?" Remus suddenly said.

James and Sirius exchanged looks, "Dunno," they said together.

"Oh, no," Remus got a worried look on his face.

"What?" Lily asked.

"He must be in the other compartment, the one we're normally in," Remus explained.

James became to laugh, "I think Beth's there too," he pointed out.

Lily and Sarah giggled. "She probably died of boredom then!" Sarah joked.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Wormtail's not that bad," James said sticking up for his friend.

"Just around girls," Sirius assured them.

"That I'll agree with," Remus approved Sirius's statement.

"Me too," James grinned.

Lily giggled, "poor Peter, Beth is probably the worst girl he could sit with,"

"Yeah, she can be well…" Sarah started.

"Rude," James finished.

"That's not nice!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's true though," Sirius snorted.

"Not really," Sarah said defending her friend.

"It is though," Remus began, "She's such a pain! I went to Diagon Alley to shop for the supplies, and she was there too. Beth ran up to me and wouldn't leave me alone! I had to come back the next day because I didn't get anything the day before, my parents were very unhappy," Remus sighed. Half the reason he didn't get anything was because Beth wouldn't leave him be, so he couldn't get his werewolf supplies. The other half was that she wouldn't let him into any shops except Gringotts, which wasn't a shop.

Remus was very fond of reading about theft and goblins that had been at Gringotts, and Beth knew this from when she dated Sirius and Remus was reading Murder At The Bank. That's why Beth took Remus to Gringotts to hang around there, because she thought that Remus would enjoy it.

James and Sirius cracked up when Remus finished his story. "She….. took… you…. to Gringotts!" Sirius gasped.

"What a bloody retard!" James exclaimed, "You hung out at a _bank_?" he couldn't stop laughing.

Sarah and Lily giggled a little too, "That is pretty stupid," Lily agreed.

"Yeah," Sarah said.

Just as the five of them were finally enjoying themselves, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt.

"Are we here?" Sirius asked.

"No, we've just stopped," James said sarcastically, and Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"No, actually, I think we did just stop," Remus said looking out the window.

"What?" James leaned over to the window to look out, and so did Sirius.

"Just kidding," Remus joked.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that later!" James promised.

"Oi, I'll get you too!" Sirius shook a fist.

Lily laughed, she had a feeling that this year will be a bit different. 


End file.
